


Fate's Hand (Seems A Bit Too Handsy)

by Iceshillendrig



Category: ATEEZ (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snowballing, ateezkon crumbs, kinda??? not sure, lmao most of these tags aren't reliable, since i dont think we got it yesterday :((((, this is so filthy omg, we'll see in the logbook i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceshillendrig/pseuds/Iceshillendrig
Summary: "This will be the most ambitious k-pop crossover since SuperM," Both rappers declared cheekily at the same time.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jinhwan/Park Seonghwa, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Kudos: 18





	Fate's Hand (Seems A Bit Too Handsy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back to soon with another fic XD
> 
> Both went to ASF yesterday and how i wish they interacted T-T
> 
> Also the fic plays off of how similar Bobby and Mingi looks like teehee
> 
> Unbetaed, enjoy (or not)

"There's still about two hours until we go on stage," Hongjoong announced to the members as they huddled around him. "You can use the time to wander around or maybe catch some sleep here."

Mingi shared a look with his boyfriend. That sounds like a quickie, with enough allowance to let them get their makeup fixed if they end up going too rough.

"Okay, disperse!" Hongjoong shouted as everyone whooped in excitement, Wooyoung decided that he'd bring San with him to socialise with other idols.

"I'm heading to the bathroom!" Mingi called out to everyone in their dressing room, signaling his partner to follow him after a few minutes as not to arouse suspicion.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

"Just hurry up here! The bathroom is basically empty and the stalls are gorgeous," Bobby whispered onto his cellphone, not bothering to fix his belt, he'll be removing it later anyways.

He exited one of the stalls as he began to wash his hands, his mind focused on the thought of Jinhwan coming here for a quick fuck.

Suddenly, another sink was turned on beside him, startling him out of his thoughts.

He turned to the side to see the mysterious person and- oh. That was a familiar face.

The other man looked at him with equal confusion on his face. Both men turned their faucets off to look at each other.

Both their hands rose slowly into the air, pointing a finger upon realization dawning onto them like that Spiderman meme.

"Bobby-sunbaenim!" Oh, so this guy was younger than him. Probably a rookie.

"And you are?" Bobby raised his pierced eyebrow. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just really had no idea who people were around him considering they aren't the most sociable group out there.

"Oh, sorry. I'm main rapper of our group ATEEZ, Mingi!" the younger bowed with his introduction, "I'm also a big fan of you and iKON, hyung!"

"I see. Thank you for loving us so much then!" Bobby replied in a cheerful voice, it was always nice to meet young blood, especially those who particular adored them.

"So what are you up to here? Quickie with a member?" Bobby asked, knowing he hit the nail in the head immediately as the younger blushed.

"Aha, yes." Mingi answered honestly, he felt comfortable towards Bobby.

"Hey, me too! Up top!" the older chuckled as he raised his hands for a high five. Maybe they really were that similar.

Mingi, without a doubt hit him up with the offer, the smack of their palms resounding in the empty bathroom. Charging the room with an energy that thrummed between the two.

"Hyung, would you mind if we took a photo together?" Mingi asked, slightly nervous as he fished for his phone.

"Sure Mingi-ya. Can I call you that? Since, you called me hyung so quickly?" Bobby returned with another question, making Mingi nod so fast he was afraid his neck would snap.

They took a bunch of pictures, messing with the filters and laughing their asses off when they did a face swap, which didn't help much considering they looked alike so much.

"Did you even turn on the filter? Or we just really look alike?" Bobby managed to breathe out in between laughing fits.

"Yeah! Our boyfriends probably wouldn't notice if we swapped places when fucking!" Mingi exclaimed before realizing what he was implying.

The two of them managed to freeze in their spot, looking at each other with wide eyes at the statement. 

'Shit, me and my mouth! I hope hyung isn't awkwarded out' came Mingi's inner dialogue.

What he didn't expect was a hand gripping his chin softly, as he was made to face eyes with a burning curiosity in it.

"Aren't you a naughty little boy, and you are pretty cute. Is this a foursome I'm hearing?" Bobby's voice was low and deep, the kind he probably uses during sex.

"I- guess? Me and Seonghwa-hyung are pretty open to wild bedroom ideas," Mingi replied, a bit breathlessly as he stared at the man he looked up to. They had discussed their preferences and celebrity crushes before in a game of kill, marry, fuck. It was a pleasant surprise to know Seonghwa atleast, seemed to like iKON as much as him. 

Mingi showed Bobby a photo of his lover, which made the latter whistle.

"He's quite handsome, and I'm sure you know Jay right?" Bobby's thumb caressed his cheek slowly, enjoying the blush creeping alot farther down Mingi's neck.

"Yes," Mingi whined out, feeling heady with this hot situation he managed to net himself into.

"We'll make sure to talk this out all four of us when they come here." Bobby said as he licked his lips. "But for now... Seal the deal with a kiss?"

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Jinhwan was making his way to the bathroom Bobby has been waiting in. He was finally able to excuse himself from the others after coming in last with Uno. How could you even brick your hand in such a simple card game? It must've been fate playing him. 

And it seemed fate isn't slowing down.

Someone else reached for the doorknob the same time he did. Their hands touching awkwardly as they simultaneously pulled away.

'Oh, he's quite handsome,' Jinhwan thought as he examined the taller man in front of him. The man seemed to be around the same age as their maknae line.

"iKON sunbaenim, please, go ahead." the unknown male insisted. Oh, quite the polite fellow too!

"Thank you, um?-"

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? I'm from the rookie group, ATEEZ. Park Seonghwa, eldest." Seonghwa introduced cleanly, it impressed the smaller man beside him.

"I'm the eldest too, Kim Jinhwan. I'll be going in first then." Jinhwan excused himself as he entered the bathroom first, Seonghwa following behind him.

It felt awkard though since both of them are here not to actually use the toilets.

Jinhwan was a bit baffled since it seemed Seonghwa was making no move to relieve himself.

"Is it easy to handle all those younger members?" Jinhwan tried making conversation, pulling out his phone to send Bobby a quick text asking which stall to enter.

"Not really, it's Hongjoong, a member my age as well, who disciplines them. They usually come to me after they get scolded for comfort." Seonghwa answered as he had his phone out as well.

The conversation died there. But the newfound silence made them both hear moaning from one of the stalls.

'That sounds like my boyfriend' both of them thought in their heads as they turn towards the source of the sound.

Once again in sync, they flung the door open, and was shocked to see their lover making out with someone... Who really resembles the well.

Wow. Mingi was straddling Bobby as they both had discarded their pants somewhere on the floor.

"Hyung!" Both men chimed as they separated from their kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them.

Seonghwa and Jinhwan both looked at each other in shock, not knowing how to respond.

The two troublemakers inside managed to pull them in by their arms, with Mingi being able to maneuver himself to lock the door.

"You must be Seonghwa," Bobby was the first to speak, removing the hand that been fingering Mingi the entire time they were in the stall.

"It seems you've met Jinhwan sunbaenim. Hi, I'm main rapper Mingi." The younger rapper managed to breathe out as he turned to face the two newcomers.

"What's going on here?" Jinhwan queried. His tone sounded mad, but Bobby knew well when he was masking his lust. The smallest man between them found this incredibly hot.

"It isn't everyday we get to do a concert. And it's one in a million chance to find someone that looks like you, don't you think?" Bobby argued as he held Mingi's face close to his, the both of them smiling cutely. 

"It's quite uncanny to say the least," Seonghwa states, surprisingly calm. But Mingi knew he was holding back.

"And what are the odds we'd stumble on someone for a quickie too?" Mingi chuckled as he removed himself from Bobby, both rappers standing up to corner their respective hyung.

"So we suggest..." Bobby's voice dropped even lower, making everyone in the stall shiver.

"That we collaborate." Mingi tried imitating the same depth, and it worked as both vocalists moaned at the idea.

And it was like straight from a porn flick, as Bobby sat down on the toilet and raised his legs up to show his hole, all slick and gaping from the same scented lube that came from Mingi.

Mingi placed himself on top of Bobby, his ass jutting out proudly as well to present his own entrance, wide and inviting.

"This will be the most ambitious kpop crossover since SuperM," Both rappers declared cheekily at the same time.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

It felt like heaven, the cubicle was spacious enough, but it felt like a tight fit when Seonghwa and Jinhwan trapped Mingi and Bobby between them, both vocalists gripping the thigh of their lovers it to make their slide inside alot easier. Different sounds filled the room as the eldest of their respective groups fucked into their rappers.

It felt so sinful, having sex with (or atleast being in the presence of) another group, bonding through the pure, animalistic urge brought out by lust.

It helped Seonghwa so much that Mingi was loud, moaning through Bobby's assault on his mouth as the rappers' naked bodies rubbed together, both their cocks slick with the pre-cum steadily dripping from their flared heads.

Jinhwan on the other hand, was feeling heady from the sensation of being watched by technical strangers, his death grip on Bobby's hips tightening whenever Seonghwa manages a glance at him. It was unfair how these young ones are alot taller than him. It makes him feel filthy.

On Mingi's side of things, he was having the time of his life! Being pressed to the person he adored alot while his boyfriend railed him raw. Although, it was a pleasant surprise that it was Jinhwan to be the other iKON member to join them. But he guessed that not many people expect him and Seonghwa to be dating as well.

Bobby seemed to be enjoying this as well, being able to fulfill his desire to 'collaborate' with people outside of YG, and it was just pure luck it were very attractive people, like the ATEEZ members. It made him kiss Mingi even harder, who was very submissive ever since they had agreed upon this arrangement.

Mingi's hands gripped onto Bobby's tigther as they had their fingers interwined, supporting themselves as their boyfriends ruthlessly fucked into them like rabbits in heat. The bathroom was filled with the obscene slapping of skin upon skin, and the occassional moans from both Seonghwa and Jinhwan filled the air.

The two mathyungs of their groups eyed one another, a glint of challenge shining in their eyes. They weren't sure what it necessitated, but they both vowed they won't be the ones coming first.

But it seemed the same unknown forces still plagued Jinhwan as he felt his orgasm coming close.

"Mingi, I don't think I'll last long~" Seonghwa whined with his eyes shut, speeding up as he chased that familiar feeling that tightened his balls.

"Bobby, I'm about to cum too-" Jinhwan announced after Seonghwa, his thrusts becoming stronger, wanting to end this.

Maybe fate was just as horny as everyone in here, making both mathyungs cum at the same time, not being able to warn their younger members as they began to pump their semen into their hot caverns.

Seonghwa and Jinhwan put down their rappers as they collapsed to the ground. It was probably one of the most intense sex of their lives.

"Kitten," both rappers growled with lustful hunger.

The two spent men jolted at the mention of the pet name. Wow, both of them are catboys too?

"You've both had your fun, but we haven't cum yet." Bobby announced as him and Mingi looked down on their hyungs, an aura of dominance surrounded them.

"Kneel beside each other," Mingi voiced out, the authoritative energy transferring from Bobby, which surprised his mathyung. The rapper was never dominant between the two of them, not even if Seonghwa liked being called kitten.

Both vocalists followed instructions, looking up as both rappers had their erection faced towards them, all huge and swollen as cocky smirks were plastered upon their faces.

"Open up kitties," Mingi announced as a hand gripped Jinhwan's chin.

It had surprised Seonghwa too, Bobby shoving his cock inside his mouth as Mingi did to Jinhwan.

It must have been the novelty of all this, but he finds he isn't opposed to it as the taste from Bobby's cock was addictive, loving the weight of it's thick girth inside him as he side eyes Mingi, a tight grip on Jinhwan's hair as he mercilessly fucked the eldest vocalist's mouth.

"Eyes on me only kitten," Bobby said as a rough hand tilted Seonghwa's attention to him, dark eyes looking down on him. With such strong presence and well-defined abs, it led the younger of the mathyungs wonder if Mingi would grow up to be as rugged and sexy as him.

Jinhwan on the other hand, was enjoying Mingi's rough facefucking a bit too much, relishing on how soft looking the younger rapper looked compared to Bobby. He looks like he was built to cuddle, and the duality of how aggressive he can be was so reminiscent of his own boyfriend.

Both rappers shared a smile as they looked down on the mathyungs, both already rock hard after coming once, it seems it wasn't only them finding this extremely hot.

"I'm about to cum kitten, make sure to not swallow it." Bobby announced as he began to earnestly fuck Seonghwa's mouth, relishing in how much the younger was taking it whole without gagging.

"Me too, don't drink it up now~" Mingi declared as well, enjoying the wet squelching sounds that came from the slick of his cock vanishing and reemerging onto Jinhwan's mouth.

At the same time, both rappers warned their release as the mathyungs' mouths were suddenly filled with semen, trying their best to take all the cream being streamed inside them as Mingi and Bobby milked themselves dry.

As soon as they were done, both rappers pulled out, strings of saliva and cum connecting to their softening cocks.

"Good job kitties. I think you bought deserve an award." Bobby cooed sweetly as he nodded to Mingi.

"On your feet." Mingi commanded as both rappers helped their vocalists stand up.

"I know kittens like milk, so don't be shy, share it between you two." Bobby ordered as it was the mathyungs' turn to collab.

Mingi and Bobby basically sandwiched the two vocalists between them, much like in the same position before.

Without missing a beat, Jinhwan moved a hand to pull Seonghwa's neck to connect their lips together, kissing fervently as the younger of the two returned it with as much vigor. Moaning as they felt their lovers' semen mixing between their tongues, the raw and somewhat sweet flavor was addicting. 

These act of snowballing was so arousing to everyone. If only the rappers had any stamina left, they could go for round two.

But it seemed the mathyungs were still lively, both hard once more.

"Such filthy little kitties we have here Mingi," Bobby chuckled darkly, making a point to grip Jinhwan's hard cock.

"Share some of that milk with us, and we'll make you both feel better," Mingi followed up as he gripped Seonghwa's cheeks, separating the two vocalists from their kiss.

Seonghwa spat whatever cum he had left on his mouth onto Mingi's palm, watching as the rapper used that soiled hand to slick his hardened cock, making it feel slimey as he spreaded it onto Jinhwan's dick as well.

The rappers then managed to squish them closer, with Bobby using one of his huge hands to bring the mathyungs' dicks together in a delicious slide.

Both vocalists moaned loudly as their cocks touched each other, the cum and saliva mixture coating it made it too much to handle. With the warmth of all these bodies pressing against them, Seonghwa and Jinhwan could only drink up each other's cries of pleasure as they let the rappers work them to the grand finale.

With one final tug, both mathyungs came a second time today, their semens coating their stomachs as both Bobby and Mingi stroked them to completion.

"Ah, you guys are- too much," Seonghwa gasped in exasperation and bliss, felt his knees giving out, only Mingi and Jinhwan, who seemed equally tired, held him up in his feet

"Honestly, how can we dance like this?" Jinhwan asked, equally fucked out as well as Bobby let go of him, making him sink to the floor down as Mingi did the same for Seonghwa.

"We'll call someone to get towels for us." Bobby said coolly as he took his phone out, using his least soiled hand to type a message.

"You guys planned this in just 5 minutes of meeting each other?" Seonghwa managed to ask, surprised at how dry his voice seemed. Hongjoong's gonna scold them.

"Right? We're practically at the same wavelength. Up top hyung!" Mingi replied with suprising enthusiasm, which was returned by Bobby one hundred percent.

"And, I'm sorry if this was a surprise for both of you, especially towards you Jinhwan sunbaenim. We were worried that you would decline us," the younger rapper voiced out, suddenly becoming shy and timid.

"No worries Mingi-ya, me and Bobby are very open with sex." Jinhwan reassured the youngest, enjoying how he squirmed on the spot. 

"Mingi~ come down here and kiss me right now, what are you being so cute for!?" Seonghwa whined as Mingi complied anyways, going for a quick peck of the lips.

"Why won't you be that sweet to me Jiwon?" It was Jinhwan's turn to pout, throwing a little fit that both ATEEZ members found cute.

"I'm trying to keep my cool image but," with a sigh, Bobby knelt down to give him the kiss he wanted anyways. "There."

"Who did you ask to get us towels anyway Mingi?" the younger of the mathyungs asked, with curiosity.

"There's only one person who doesn't care enough about our relationship who can do this." the younger of the rappers replied.

"Hey, ours kinda lives in his own world too!" Bobby exclaimed in joy.

Silence fell upon them as they waited for their rescuers, the air charged with a content, albeit awkward energy.

Since Jinhwan was the eldest, he had to take the step forward. "So, do you guys wanna do that again sometimes? Preferably, in one of our dorms instead?" the smallest between them offered.

"Sure! And don't worry, me and Bobby hyung have already swapped contacts." Mingi spouted excitedly, all of this still felt like it wasn't real.

"Then we'll be looking forward to future collabs, not just in sex, but perhaps music too next time?" Bobby offered a hand out to shake.

"Of course, hyung, thank you for the opportunity." Seonghwa replied for Mingi, the youngest shaking the hand without missing a beat, jumping in place like a kid during Christmas morning.

Jinhwan could only smile to himself. 'Fate, what did you tangle us into this time?'

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆  
| Epilogue |  
☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Yeosang marched towards to one of the bathroom's backstage upon receiving Mingi's text, towel in hand to help them clean up.

Surprisingly, someone else seemed to have the same idea as they both reached for the doorknob.

The blonde looked up to this taller man, dark hair and handsome features distracting him. He wondered where he's seen this guy before.

Junhoe on the other hand looked the other up and down. Was it safe to say this guy with the ponytail was a rookie?

"After you, sunbae." Yeosang offered, since they were rookies, it was safe to assume he was someone who debuted earlier than them.

"Okay," Junhoe answered without another glance before entering, Yeosang following after him.

"Hyung!" Both beauties managed to call out at the same time, startling them.

They looked at each other quizzically. They both had a towel in hand, and it seemed they were both called to help some of their horny members to clean.

The realization seemed to be funny to them, as they bought began laughing at nothing in particular.

Yeosang, being the naive, extra person he was, twirled a bit and mimicked one of the videos he saw on Twitter.

"I'm just like you~" he sang in a high pitched voice, trying his best to copy it.

Unsurprisingly, Junhoe knew exactly what they were doing.

"You're just like me~" Junhoe replied, playing into it.

"We share responsibility~" the two spun, arms linked giggling to themselves as the naked men inside one of the stalls shook their heads in varying emotions due to the silliness of this all.

"To ATEEZ and iKON!" Mingi suddenly blurted, laughing lightheartedly.

"To ATEEZ AND IKON!" the rest cheered inside the bathroom.

May fate guide them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos if you liked it, or a comment if you wanna scream at how awful this is
> 
> See you next time and take care!


End file.
